El gatito de Ryuuichi
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: TERMINADA. Humor, romance...Yaoi. Cuando Sakuma encuentre una nueva y 'adorable' mascota, un torrente de situaciones sin sentido alguno se desataran. Mal summary Uú
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Uú sik, mi primer fic de Gravitation; si tiene fallas, perdón. Sacado de una conversación por MSN (¡Saludos Hana-Imouto!) Espero que les guste…y si son tan amables de dejar review, muchas gracias; la autora se los agradecerá.

**ADV**: Humor, Romance, Yaoi, LEMON; quedan avisados, asi que si no les gusta alguno de estos géneros, solo hay una solución: ¬¬ Dan clic en atrás e ignoran mi historia, en caso contrario ¡Bienvenidos!

**EL GATITO DE RYUUICHI**

La noche ha caído en la ciudad, la paz que el manto oscuro trae se ha expandido por los hogares, excepto en el lujoso departamento de Eiri Yuki…donde como de costumbre hay una discusión entre el pelirrosa y su fría pareja.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¡Que como siempre tu estas de malhumorado escribiendo en tu habitación y ni caso me haces! (Sarcástico) Vaya novedad.

- ¬¬ ¿Te molesta, baka?

- U.U Iie Yuki…pero… ¿Porque eres así conmigo...? – Suspira sin fuerzas- mejor me hubiera ido a toma sake…ya me voy.

Mira como camina a la puerta- ¬¬ hazlo y dormirás en la calle...

- O.O ¿serias capaz de dejarme? -se avienta a sus pies, abrazándose con fuerza.

- ¬¬#… (Patada a la nariz)...baka.

- ¡YUKI!

- (Gira los ojos) Oh no...Esos berrinches no funcionan conmigo ¬¬

Irritado, el adolescente camina con pasos fuertes hacia la puerta del departamento, maldiciendo al escritor, pero a punto de ahogarse en lágrimas por dentro…Eiri levanta levemente una ceja.

- (Da la media vuelta) NOO! No puedo entender por que...NOOO- Se avienta al suelo y empieza a llorar

Irritado, lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo mira con ojos de asesino- …baka. Si piensas irte, vete, por mi ningún problema (Pensando) ¬¬ seguramente volverá a las 3:00 AM y bien tomado uu que remedio

De forma inconsciente el rubio deja caer a su voluble pareja, quien únicamente se queda en el suelo…sin decir o hacer nada.

- ¿Y bien¿Te iras?

- no Yuki...úù

Muerde un lápiz sin poner atención- ... solo tú... solo tu que iluminas el camino... mi luz...

- ºO.Oº ¿Yuki¿Te paso algo?

- ¬¬ es para la novela, baka.

- uu Mjm…Claro, claro...es imposible que el gran Yuki Eiri diga algo así a un Baka como yo...

- (Sonríe con cinismo) Seh...por fin estas entendiendo...

- u.uU

En esos peculiarmente irritantes momentos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar de forma persistente, dándole a Yuki una excusa perfecta para ignorar a la fuente de lagrimas en que se había transformado el chiquillo…

- Mjm... (Contesta) ... ... ... Hai¡Eh baka!

- ¡Y-U-K-I !

- ¬¬…

- (Se suelta hacer drama) TT buaaaaaaa

Suspira con un deje de enfado- bueno, le diré a Sakuma que no estas disponible...

El efecto de tan simples palabras, consiguió una inesperada y (Como de costumbre) altamente explosiva reacción de parte del ojivioleta…quien paso en cuestión de décimas de segundos, de ser una histérica figura berrinchuda a un inocente niño de grandes ojos brillantes.

- ¡Yuki¡¡Dame el teléfono!

- ¿Mmm? ¬¬ ¿Y si no?

- (Cortante) dame eso... (Le arrebata el teléfono) ¿Moshi moshi¿Sakuma-san?

- ¡NANODA¡¡ Eh Shu-chan! Vamos con Kumagoro al parque!

- etto… …¡HAI!

- nn ¿No estas ocupado?

- etto...

- (Voz de cachorrito) Ryuu-chan quiere ir al parque...

- Ok, iré contigo Sakuma-san…nnU

- ¡ARIGATOU SHU-CHAN! Kumagoro y yo pasaremos por ti en... (Piensa un momento) 5 segundos. XD

- OO ¿Cinco segundos?

5...4...3...2...1... (Suena el timbre)

- ¡SHU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

El aludido solo sintió unas gotas de sudor frío recorrer su nuca al tiempo que veía como el cigarro de Uesugi caía lentamente al suelo…ya que el sujeto estaba igual de sorprendido que Shindou, solo que su cara no lo mostraba tanto.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta de acceso, encontrándose directamente con los grandes e infantiles ojos de su ídolo…

- Kobanwa!

- o.o Sakuma-san…

- (Sonríe con franqueza) vamos al parque!

- n.nU eres extraño…

- nani?

- n.n nada… ¡Vamos al parque! – Reflexiona unos segundos- Etto Yuki...ya me voy…

- (Ligeramente distraído) Aja...mmm...matte. Espera baka¿A donde vas?

- o.O al parque con Sakuma-san.

Una mueca de incredulidad se dibujo entonces en el guapo rostro del novelista…seh, él ya sabia de la poca lógica con la que contaba su amante pero…esto era demasiado ¿Al parque¿Con Sakuma? Y lo más importante…

- ¿A las 8:00 PM?

- nnU ¡Jeje! Etto…SIPI.

- loco... (Suspiro) pero...estamos hablando de Sakuma...uu se entiende.

Después de una incomoda pausa en la cual nadie dijo nada de provecho (Yuki porque no quería y los cantantes…porque no se les ocurría nada) el disgusto se dibujo en la cara de Eiri, cuando este reflexiono sobre un detalle chiquito, chiquito, pero muy, MUY, importantito. XD

- Escúchame Shindou...si vas a salir a estas horas, lleva dinero extra.

- TT pero…pero… me lo acabe todo al comprar la revista de música donde salía Sakuma-san u/u (Muestra la susodicha)

- Mmm, ¬¬ pues entonces ingéniatelas para pagar el hotel.

- ¿H-hotel¡¿P-p-pero por qué!

- ¿Acaso creías que podías venir a la hora que se te antoje? –Mira el rostro suplicante de Shindou- Rayos…odio esa cara (Gruñe) Escúchame bien, llegas antes de las 12:00 y pasas, si no, haya tu. ¿Quedo claro?

Aliviado, el muchacho se puso de pie- ¡Hai!

Al oír como la discusión estaba resuelta, una aniñada sonrisa surgió en los labios del castaño; quien rápidamente hizo la siguiente ecuación: Shindou + Yuki Pelea, Pelea + Cara de Cachorro Eiri cede, Eiri cede en el pleito… … (Cortocircuito en las neuronas de Sakuma, por favor espere) Pelea terminada Paseo.

Sakuma- (SONRISOTOTOTA) VAMONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! (Jala de Shuichi y lo arrastra fuera) ¡BYEBYE YUKI-SAN!

- G.G uhhh

- n.n ¿A donde vamos Shuichi-kun?

- (Mareado) Al parque ¿N-no?

- - Kumagoro quiere un helado...- dijo Ryuuichi con estrellas en los ojos.

- XD ok, vamos por helado.

- O.O ¿Y donde lo compramos (Hora: 8:25 PM)?

- Del otro lado del parque, ahí hay una tienda 24 horas.

- ¡HAI! (Jalonea a Shuichi por todo el parque, cantando) ¡Helado¡¡Helado! XD ¡Ryuu-chan quiere helado! XD

- ¬¬¿No que Kumagoro?

- Etto...uuU Ryuu-chan también quiere...jejeje.

- Esta bien, Sakuma-san…compraremos otro…

**Hisoka¿Con que dinero? Shu-chan: ¬¬ Cállate…tu estas escribiendo esto… Hisoka: ¬¬# Si, y puedo hacerte correr desnudo por todo Tokio si quiero. Shu-chan: ¬¬ entonces no escribas cosas sin sentido. Hisoka: ¬¬# Kiena…** (Bien, después esta clara evidencia de falta de neuronas…continuemos)

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡Corramos Shu-chaaaaan¡¡HELADOOOOOOOOOO! –Al decir esto, adquiere velocidades fuera de lo común- ¡HELADOOOOOOOOO!

- GG wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sin embargo, cuando la velocidad de Ryuuichi estaba por sobrepasar las velocidades luz, este ve algo que se mueve y se detiene en seco. ¿Esta de mas decir que el pelirrosa salio como bólido a estamparse contra el suelo¿No? Pues de todos modos, entérense de que así fue.

- O.O Shuichi... ¿Que es eso

- (Hecho estampilla) Wakarimasen Sakuma-san…etto ¿Qué cosa?

- **Esa** cosa que se mueve en los arbustos...

- uu yo no veo nada.

- (Se mete a ver) Kya! Shu-chan! Mira, mira, es un gatito! (Levanta un tigre entre sus brazos) ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Pálido como la luna, el adolescente sonrió con mucha, MUCHA, MUCHISIMA, dificultad al tiempo que avanzaba tres pasos hacia atrás…alejándose del inocente (O realmente estúpido) cantante, quien parecía no entender nada de nada.

- Sa-Sakuma-san eso no es un gato es...es...es un tigre y puede lastimar a alguien…

- O.O Nani? (Al tigre) ¿Eres malo?

Y como el felino no entendiera y por ende, no contestara su pregunta; Ryuu-chan dio por hecho que "el que calla, otorga", así que el supuesto gato no era salvaje y mucho menos, peligroso.

- Etto tenemos que regresarlo Sakuma-san

- TT ¿Doshite?

- Pues…porque...porque tu no lo puedes conservar

Al oír la negativa, el fuego surgió en los ahora serios ojos del ojiazul…quien pareció volverse mucho mas maduro de lo que en realidad era… …el chico comenzó a sentirse nervioso al ver como su amigo se ponía así…hasta que…el rostro de Ryuuichi se hizo chibi y salio corriendo:

- MIOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡NO¡¡¡SAKUMA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Continuara…

Notas finales: Sip, Sakuma no tiene ninguna neurona viva o por lo menos, en funcionamiento. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, dejen review para cualquier cosa (OO no se valen burlas ni groserías ¿Eh?).

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y otra cosa: El fic no tiene nada que ver con el titulo…bueno, solo un poquito XD.

JAA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Aquí esta la segunda entrega del Fic más ilógico de todos los tiempos, espero que les guste...Sehhhh, no tengo nada que decir esta vez (¡Milagro!)

**ADV:** Humor, Romance, Yaoi, **LEMON**; quedan avisados, así que si no les gusta alguno de estos géneros, solo hay una solución: ¬¬ Dan clic en atrás e ignoran mi historia, en caso contrario ¡Bienvenidos!

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Un simple paseo por el parque se convirtió en un pandemonium tras el hallazgo de Ryuuichi, ahora, comenzará la búsqueda decisiva por la Perla de Shikon!! Ehh, bueno, eso no es pero...no...alto...tampoco seria bueno eso. ¡¿Se imaginan a Ryuuichi con algo de semejante poder?! Mala idea.

**EL GATITO DE RYUUICHI**

Tras correr aproximadamente veinte kilómetros, ganar un maratón, un rally de autos, una carrera de caballos y ver la nueva película de los Muppets (O.O El HORROR!!) ...Sakuma se encuentra escondido en un contenedor de basura, asfixiando de paso al pobre tigre, muy feliz porque se cree muy bien escondido y de hecho, lo está...digo ¿A quien se le ocurriría buscar en semejante lugar a un cantante mundialmente famoso?

- ...n.n Shu-chan nunca me hallara aquí!!

Y en el mismo instante en que Ryuuichi empezaba a tararear la canción de Seven Days(1), paso por allí el joven hermano de Yuki, Tatsuha quien por ir bebiendo una soda no le oye y como consecuencia tira la lata al contenedor...

- ToT ¡¡¡ITAI!!!

- O.O ¿Ehh?

- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- (Se asoma) ¿Sakuma-san?

Al oír su nombre, se recupera milagrosamente...¬¬ la mente y comportamiento de este sujeto siempre ha sido un misterio para mi ¬¬...

- n.n Kobanwa!!

El sacerdote (Sarcasmo Seh, seguro) mete la mano para ayudarlo a salir de ahí, tapándose sutilmente la nariz al percibir que por muy guapo, tierno, sexy o carismático fuera su ídolo...apestaba cual perro!!

Ocupado como estaba en auxiliar al atolondrado jovencito no se dio cuenta de lo que este llevaba resguardado entre sus brazos.

- Sakuma-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

- n.n Me escondí!! TT Shu-chan quiere quitarme mi gatito!!!!

Y muuuuy a lo lejos- Sakuma-saaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!

- O.O ¡¡AYUDA!! (Se pesca de Tatsuha) Tatsuha-kun, onegai...ToT

En el horizonte se distinguía la apresurada silueta del joven cantante; al verlo, el moreno entorno la mirada e hizo un levísimo gesto afirmativo para dar a entender su intención de ayudarlo a escapar.

Los azules ojos se abrieron grandes como nunca antes, al mismo tiempo que se colgaba a velocidad luz sobre los hombros de su ahora salvador (Tatsuha: O///O) y acomodo al tigre sobre sus propios hombros. **Hisoka**: ¬¬ y si alguien se esta preguntando porque el animal no ha atacado...u.u digamos que la estupidez se pega u.uLlevaban corriendo ya un par de horas cuando las neuronas del castaño parecieron hacer un leve "Clic" y empezaron a funcionar.

- Ne, Tatsuha-kun ¿A dónde vamos?

- creo que se donde puede esconder a su minino Sakuma-san...conozco el lugar perfecto para él.

- ¡Arigatou¡¿Dónde, donde, donde?!

- ¡¡Sígueme!!! -lo toma del brazo y sale corriendo más rápido.

- (Cara de ángel ¬¬ Uh?) Byebye Shu-chan!!

Al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo de vista a su ídolo, Shindou intento acelerar el paso, más como bien sabemos todos, esa medio menso el pobre así que...se fue de pura cara a besar el suelo.

Tiempo después, frente a los ojos de Ryuuichi se alzaban a lo lejos unos edificios departamentales que, en realidad, no conocía (A este chico le hace falta salir más seguido) así que se giro para ver a su guía.

- Eto, Uesugi-kun ¿Falta mucho?

- No se apure Sakuma-san, ya hemos llegado...- Abre la puerta- Pase y siéntase como su cam...casa n.nU.

- ¡Con permiso! Que bonito lugar...demo... ¿Como esconderemos a Koneko?

- Ah, eso...sígame por favor.

Caminando por el pasillo principal, llegaron a una habitación vacía, el ojinegro avanzo hasta el armario y saco unas cobijas, las cuales acomodo en el suelo junto a una cantidad industrial de pelotas (O.O Rayos ¿Por qué las tiene?).

- Creo que aquí se sentirá a gusto ¿Qué opinas?

- ¡¡KAWAII!! ...

Dejaron al pobre felino descansando del ataque que DEBÍA de haberle dado tras una corrida de esas dimensiones en brazos de la única persona lo suficientemente inepta como para no temerle y ambos caminaron a la sala...

- Gracias Tatsuha-kun, ten...te presto a mi Kumagoro n.n

- O//O Ah...no...no es nada Sakuma-san- Toma al muñeco- ¡Que lindo!

- (Bosteza) Eto... , Auhm, tengo sueño...

- u.ù puedes dormir en mi cuarto...si así lo deseas.

Al oír el ofrecimiento se le trepa de la emoción- ¡¡¡GRACIAAAAAAAAAAS!!!

- u///u Sakuma-saaaaaaaaaan.

Lamentablemente, y antes de que el lector o lectora quiera pensar algo más, el sueño vence contra el chiquillo y acaba dormido contra el hombro izquierdo de su anfitrión, sin suponer lo que llegaría a pensar el otro. Mas Tatsuha decidió portarse bien, lo mantuvo bien sujeto (Hisoka: O.O ¡¡¿De donde?!!) y lo lleva hasta su cuarto con equipo de sonido y home-teather...que... ¿Para que dije eso?

- ZZZZZZZZZZZ

- Se ve muy lindo...y muy...muy... (CENSURADO, ahora no hay ganas de perversión)

Pero ya se disponía a marcharse cuando sintió que algo lo atrapaba de la cintura: Ryuuichi Sakuma no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir sin decir algo de suma y vital importancia para su existencia:

- Uesugi-kuuuun... I'm cold...

- ¬¬U mejor me voy, o empezare de Hentai.

- Nnnnnnnno... (Medio dormido) Tengo friooooooooooo...- Y aunque sigue dormido...-¡¡¡ABRAZOOOOOOOO!!!- Brinca y se le repega- ZZZZZZZZZZ

- o///o ¡Madre¡¡Este quiere algo!!

Y como ya ven que los Uesugi son TAAAAN sacrificados (¬¬ ¿Perdón?) el joven se resigno a no poder escapar, por lo que se acostó al lado de su dios(2) para dormir a su lado...aunque...

(Se le pega AUN mas) n.n tas' muy ricoooooo...ZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Continuara…**

Notas finales: SIIIIII!! empiecen a esperar el Lemon! Agradezco a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leerme y dejar un dulce review.

**(1)** Seven Days: No tengo ni la más idiota idea sobre si se llame así, pero es la canción que interpretan durante el último capitulo, antes de que Shuichi les "caiga del cielo".

**(2)** Supongo que no es un misterio el hecho de que Shuichi y Tatsuha consideran a Sakuma un verdadero dios. Si no es asi, vayanse enterando de la verdad.

_JAA NE!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**: Bien, es hora de sacar a relucir mi lado hentai XD si, como podrán suponer este es un capitulo Lemon XD Yujuuuuuu!! Pero bien, no creo que sea demasiado u.u algo me dice que solo le falta un capitulo mas y ya pero, en fin, gracias por leer.

**ADV:** Humor, Romance, Yaoi, **LEMON**; quedan avisados, así que si no les gusta alguno de estos géneros, solo hay una solución: ¬¬ Dan clic en atrás e ignoran mi historia, en caso contrario ¡Bienvenidos!

**En el capitulo anterior:**

El monje Tatsuha y Ryuu-chan han tenido un encuentro incidental; ahora duermen en la misma cama ¿Qué hará Uesugi cuando las hormonas lancen el grito de guerra? Descúbranlo ustedes…

**EL GATITO DE RYUUICHI**

Sus ojos miraban perdidos en la infinidad del techo, como si tratasen de descubrir algún milenario e inmortal misterio en aquellas blancas paredes…podía sentir la suave y regular respiración de su ídolo en el cuello, las manos de aquel chiquillo abrazando su cintura y (Para su vergüenza) también noto que cierta…ehm…'cosa' empezaba a despertar por el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

- -///- Ayy…por dios que Sakuma-san no se despierte en estos momentos.

- XD ZZZZJAJAZZZZJAAAZZZZZZZZ X3

- uù Que raro es…y aun así…no puedo evitar amarlo…desearlo… NONONONO ¡Tatsuha que mierda estas pensando!

Pero era imposible, el destino había marcado que las conocidas hormonas en un cuerpo adolescente de 16 años hiciesen de lo suyo…la respiración del moreno iba cada vez más rápido y ates de que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba acariciando el dormido rostro de su ídolo…

- Tiene…una piel…tan suave…que…bonito…

La boca entreabierta del castaño parecía llamar a gritos a sus labios…un beso…lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, poseer aquella talentosa boca, escuchar su hermosa voz gimiendo…cuanto deseaba hacer suyo a ese hermoso cuerpo.

- Solo…uno…

Por fin, ambas bocas se unieron; mientras el hermano de Eiri rogaba que el otro no fuera a despertar en ese momento…pero no fue así, sino que en un segundo, el beso se profundizo por parte del ojiazul.

El rostro de Tatsuha no podía estar más rojo en esos momentos…pero…

- O///o Sa-Sakuma-san…que ha…

- ñ.ñ ¡Tatsuha-kun¡¡Lo tienes **ENORME**!!

- O/////O ¡¿NANI?!?!?!?!

- XD Que mono ¿Puedo jugar con él? (**Hisoka**: O.O Que pervertido) ¿Puedo¿Puedo¿Puedo¿SIIIIII?

Por el trance, el moreno lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir mecánicamente…tenia la mente en blanco, así que apenas y pudo captar lo que pasaba para cuando Ryuuichi ya tenia libre su excitada hombría y jugaba con ella sin siquiera un poquito de pena.

Los sentidos de Tatsuha se volvían más agudos antes las señales de placer que recibía directamente de 'ahí' por parte del cantante, quien al parecer no había cenado lo suficiente, ya que no tardo el meterse el miembro de su compañero a la boca. Lamiendo con suavidad (Creo que todavía quiere helado XD) descubría las diversas texturas de aquella peculiar zona, sintiendo la palpitante carne contra su paladar…y dado que le gusto como sabia, termino por introducirla toda hasta que la humedecida punta choco contra su garganta.

- Sakuma…san…

El monje ya no tenia control sobre sus manos, que desnudaron el torso en menos de lo que uno se imaginaria y acariciaban la espalda, que buscaba mayor contacto con algunos arqueos que recordaban a un minino. Parecía increíble que tantas veces había tenido a mujeres en la cama y las había dominado a su antojo, pero esa ocasión no iba a ser así, ya que ahora Él era el sometido, esclavizado por los labios de una persona de 32 años con cuerpo de niño**(1)**…

Sakuma dominaba en todos los sentidos al menor de edad, y con sus manos desabrochaba uno por uno los botones de la camisa negra que aun escondía el resto de la morena piel de Uesugi, al retirarla, encontró algo que por lo visto le gusto; libero de su húmeda prisión al sexo ardiente de su nuevo amante y acerco los enrojecidos labios al varonil pecho de piel oscura.

Los pensamientos de Tatsuha se habían rendido, por lo que se dijo a si mismo: "Bien, si en estas estamos…NO me pienso que dar quieto". Por lo que retiro el pantalón de mezclilla que cubría al otro, y para no perder tiempo en detalles, quito de paso la ropa interior…notando complacido que también su pareja había estado largo rato conteniendo una excitación tan natural como grande. Masajeo con largos dedos aquella extensión de pecado carnal, aumentado así el ritmo que Ryuuichi había establecido para lamer y succionar sus tetillas; le gusto y decidió probar más, así que acaricio con mayor frenesí el pene que sus manos habían capturado.

El sonrojo se volvió evidente en las mejillas de ambos, las respiraciones agitadas…un amor que en silencio se desenvolvía. El pelinegro decidió tomar el control y giro las posiciones, quedando el en la espalda de su amante, se inclino y metió la lengua a la diminuta entrada que se ofrecía tentadora…un gemido rasgo el ambiente…le agrado, por lo que profundizo el contacto, buscando desesperado un mayor contacto con el candente interior…

- Tatsuha…kun…ahhh…

Sonrió al verlo así…y nunca hubiera esperado lo que paso: en exactamente 34 segundos con sus respetivas décimas, se volvía a encontrar preso bajo el cuerpo más pequeño.

La respiración de Sakuma se había convertido en una serie de jadeos forzados por el placer…y sabía lo que necesitaba, lo que debía seguir ahora. Así que sin muestra de miedo, acomodo su entrepierna sobre el endurecido miembro moreno, las miradas chocaron en un instante ínfimo y necesario, antes de que el cuerpo bajara para dejar al otro hacer lo suyo, abriéndose paso a través de la carne tibia, palpitante y estrecha; las paredes del ano presionaron con delicia al invasor, invitándolo a entrar hasta lo mas profundo y oscuro que pudiera.

Fueron tan solo unos minutos, en los que gemidos y gritos se mezclaban con el nombre de ambos amantes, cuya sudoración caía fría sobre cuerpos calientes…para después, durante unos aplastantes segundos de placer, dejar correr el semen, uno sobre el otro, el otro dentro de uno…un instante que aunque mínimo, duro lo suficiente como para convertir en inmortal un amor.

- Sakuma-san…yo…

- Shht…tengo sueño.

- o.o Eh? Ahh, bueno…uù Sakuma-sa…

- Llámame…Ryuuichi.

Y ambos, exhaustos, se quedaron dormidos, fundidos en un maravilloso abrazo…aunque en el interior, Ryuu sabia que aun faltaba algo por hacer…todavía existía un solo asunto que arreglar: Touma.

**Continuara…**

Notas finales¡¡Ya casi acabo!! U.U sik, no soy fan de Touma…pero aun así me cae bien; en fin, esperen el próximo y ultimo capitulo de la historia. Gracias, a: **Darky-neko.chan** y a** Rei SaMakoto**; perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, y Rei, disculpa, creo que en el mensaje que te envié…escribí mal tu nombre u.u gomen.

**(1)** No se si lo hayan notado, pero Sakuma tiene toda la pinta de un niño, en carácter y todo, pero según los datos del manga, tiene 32 años de edad (Yo quiero verme así a esa edad u.u)


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Yaaaaa!!! Ya quiero acabaaaaaaar!! Ultimo capitulo de Koneko no Ryuuichi!! Gracias a los tres únicos reviews que recibí para esta historia…espero que les haya gustado (Si es que lo siguen leyendo) U.u Ayyy, me pongo chipil cuando termino algo.

Ah sip! Olvidaba algo: **Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari, **gracias por el comentario ¿Le hace falta algo al Lemon? O.O Pues no sé que pueda ser…tú dirás, aparte de eso ¿Y el gatito? U.u pues fácil: muriéndose del infarto en la otra habitación (XD pobre tigre). O.O Ay! Y para **AoshMi SeshLin, **que suerte tuviste, poco mas tarde y ya no llego a darte las gracias por el comentario.

**ADV**: Humor, Romance, Yaoi, LEMON; quedan avisados, así que si no les gusta alguno de estos géneros, solo hay una solución: ¬¬ Dan clic en atrás e ignoran mi historia, en caso contrario n.n ¡Bienvenidos!

**En el capitulo anterior:**

La noche pasada fue bastante calida para la 'inocente' parejita, así que por hoy ambos están muy felices con sus nuevos sentimientos (Sobre todo Tatsuha XD), se aman, se quieren, se adoran y en fin, todo el rollo cursi de las relaciones. Nahhh, ahora viene lo difícil XD

**EL GATITO DE RYUUICHI**

Tatsuha abrió los ojos con desgana mientras el sol caía sobre su piel desnuda, a decir verdad, su mente no estaba excepcionalmente rápida esa mañana, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Sakuma y…hablando de Sakuma. Los ojos oscuros se giraron velozmente hacia un costado, donde se encontró de narices con…Kumagoro.

- O.O

Bajando un poco más su ángulo de visión, encontró aun dormido y perfectamente feliz cantante que parecía haber cambiado la almohada por su pecho. Sonrió con algo de pena al ver aquella cara de niño inocente…que en realidad no lo era (¬¬U); suspiro con levedad y regreso la vista al techo, sin saber que hacer o decir para no despertar a su koi, aunque eso no fuera necesario ya que el cantante estaba totalmente despierto.

- Tatsuha-kun ñ.ñ ¡Ohayo!

- U-.- ¿Ya estabas despierto?

- (Sacudiéndose la pereza) Desde hace un largo rato ñ.ñ pero no quería despertarte, así que me intente dormir y…y no pude, solo me quede quietecito como cuando me escondía de Shu…O.O

Neuronas de Sakuma reaccionando: **5…4…3…2…1…**

- ¡¡SHU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN¡Lo deje en plena calle¡Nononononono¡TATSUHA-KUUUN¡Help me, please¡¡SHUICHI-KUUUUUUN!!

E intento por todos los medios levantarse de la cama. Tras la épica batalla contra el cobertor maligno y sus secuaces las sabanas, el pobre Ryuuichi trato de salir corriendo de la habitación si no fuese porque su pareja le tomo por la cintura y lo arrastro consigo al baño (Y no piensen mal, el XXX fue en el cap. 3) para que se vistiera.

Después de algunos "accidentes" en la regadera.

Una estela de polvo se ve en el horizonte de Tokio, los transeúntes quedan sorprendidos al verla, una ráfaga de viento a varios kilómetros por hora aparece y desaparece a intervalos regulares entre las complicadas calles citadinas, y mientras que los pobres transeúntes no tienen idea de lo que ocurre, veámoslo desde la privilegiada posición de los lectores: En medio de un torbellino de polvo, basura y un par de perros que no se como diantres llegaron ahí, nos encontramos a un apuradísimo Ryuuichi que corre como si su trabajo dependiera de ello, y tras el, un pobre monje (¬¬ ¿Perdon?) va volando sujeto de la mano del cantante...

- ¡¡SHINDOU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN¡Matte kudasai!

- X.x ¡¿Por qué la prisa Ryuuichi?!

- ¡Anoche se quedo solo en el parque¡¡No sé que pudo haberle pasado!! (**Hisoka**: ¬¬ Mmmm, al parecer alguien aun no sale de su vida en los Estados Unidos(1)) ¡Tengo que encontrarlo, Tatsuha-kun!

- G.G Ok…

Pero bueno, separémonos un poco de la pareja de locos y vamos a ver que ocurrió realmente con el pobre Shuichi aquella oscura noche, minutos después de que el cantante desapareciera en la lejanía con el tigre a cuestas.

**&FLASH-BACK&**

- (Cara de ángel ¬¬ Uh?) Byebye Shu-chan!!

Al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo de vista a su ídolo, Shindou intento acelerar el paso, más como bien sabemos todos, esta medio menso el pobre así que...se fue de pura cara a besar el suelo. **_Tres horas y media después:_** los ojos liliáceos se abren confundidos, todo le da vueltas y no esta muy seguro de conocer su ubicación actual, cierra los ojos y escucha los sonidos distantes sin prestar atención, hasta que unos golpes en el costado lo obligan a mirar nuevamente…

- ¡Que vergüenza jovencito¿No le da pena estar tirado en pleno parque a **estas horas**¿Qué ocurre con usted¿Está borracho?

- Ehhh, no…no…yo estaba…estaba paseando…pero…me tropecé cuando perseguía a…a…cuando perseguía a…

-¿A quién?

- A Saku… O.O ¡¡SAKUMA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

El policía claro esta, en seguida lo tildó de loco y decidió que no era razonable dejarlo vagar por ahí sin nada que lo detuviera. Así que subió al cantante a su patrulla y le llevo a la casa de Eiri sin hacer caso de sus gritos y suplicas por bajar del vehículo.

Una vez que se detuvieron frente al departamento de Yuki, el oficial lo arrastro hasta la puerta de entrada para obligarlo a pasar, sin embargo, cuando el rubio escritor abrió…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Conoce usted a este jovencito¿Es cierto que vive aquí?

- Si…y si.

- Muy bien, en ese caso aquí se lo dejo…que tenga buenas noches, señor.

- Lléveselo.

- O.O ¿Cómo?

- …¬¬ Shindou, dime una cosa ¿Qué hora es?

La vista de todos se poso en el inexorable reloj de pared que lentamente se transformo en el imponente fondo para el rubio, las manecillas ya estaban en el numero doce, como firma de una condena para el pelirosa de grandes ojos llorosos.

- T.T NOOOOOOO YUKIIIIIIII ¡¡POR FAVOR DEJAME ENTRAAAAAAR!!

- No, las doce son las doce, así que no entraras a esta casa.

- ToT BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!

**-** Ehm, si me permiten, aun no da la medianoche. Faltan exactamente 15 segundos.

- n.n ¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa¡Entonces si puedo entrar!

Y con un "Ya que" en los labios, el pálido novelista se aparto para dejarlo pasar; cerrando la puerta en la cara del uniformado. Y lo que paso después en la habitación…ya es historia.

**&FIN FLASH-BACK&**

Pero esta información es totalmente desconocida para el inocente chiquillo, al cual no parece funcionarle del todo bien su cerebro (¿A Ryuuichi? Uù ¿Cuándo no?) ya que lejos de suponer que este podía haber regresado a su casa, seguía correteando como vil loquito a través de todo Tokio. Hora y media después, miro su reloj y tuvo la "espectacular" idea de que el muchacho ya debía de estar en el trabajo, o lo que es lo mismo: se encontraba en las instalaciones de NG. Y si ese era el caso, pues…

- ¡Ya voy Shuichi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun¡¡MATTEEEEEEEE!!

Sin embargo, al llegar a las imponentes oficinas, no pudo dar siquiera un paso antes de que una secretaria le informara que el jefe quería verle en ese mismísimo instante, sin dilaciones, excusas o berrinches de su parte. La noticia fue un golpe interior para el ojiazul, seguramente, allá arriba lo estaba esperando un **ENORME** regaño por parte de cierto rubio celoso, quien seguramente se estaría preguntando en donde demonios había estado la noche anterior…para la cual el joven Seguchi ya tenia otros planes.

Y ahí estaba, plantado como todo un torpe frente a la puerta del despacho, como si fuese un reo aguardando el momento de ir a la horca…suspiro con derrota y se dispuso a entrar; pero algo había cambiado en él, sus ojos tenían una expresión similar a la que adoptaban arriba del escenario, reflejando decisión…

- No lo ocultare, y menos ante ti Touma- Toca la puerta- Soy yo, Ryuuichi.

- Ah, pasa Ryuu-kun, te estaba esperando.

Atravesó en silencio el espacio que había entre la puerta y el elegante escritorio, para después tomar asiento sin esperar siquiera la cordial invitación que solía hacerle el otro. Permanecieron así, sumidos en un pesado silencio, durante algunos minutos en los cuales, solo hubo un sonido: el desesperante tintineo de un reloj de pared. Los ojos de Seguchi se habían mostrado amables en un principio, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, mientras mas callado permanecía, estos adoptaban una expresión de ira y despecho hacia quien tenia de frente.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Nani? O.O ¿Y bien que?

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche Ryuu-kun? No llegaste al apartamento y me asuste, supongo que recordaras que teníamos planes para esa noche, porque si lo recuerdas ¿No es así, Ryuuichi?

- No…no es así, Touma; tal vez **tú** tenias planes, pero en lo que a mi concierne, nunca me preguntaste si yo deseaba algo…pero en fin, tu pregunta no fue esa en un principio ¿Dónde estaba? Salí a pasear con Shindou-kun.

- Ya veo…con que Shindou estuvo contigo…dime ¿Dormiste también en el departamento del joven Eiri?

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre el pantalón de mezclilla, había llegado el momento y después no habría marcha atrás, ni ante aquel que tenia adelante, ni ante nadie más; su decisión la había tomado la noche anterior y no se iba a retirar en esos instantes, por nada del mundo.

- No Touma, no dormí con Shuichi ayer…yo estaba…estaba… ¡Yo estaba con Tatsuha Uesugi, en su departamento, en su cama y en sus brazos¡Estaba al lado de una persona que me ama como soy y a la cual amo¡Y aparte de todo¡Aparte de todo…!

- ¿Si?

- (Sonrojado) Ya no voy a vivir contigo, esta tarde…me mudo con él, con mi amante.

Fuera de las oficinas, un golpe seco resonó a través del pasillo, seguido de un grito agudo aun mas sonoro; este sonido se escucho de forma tan realista que no muy lejos de ahí, en uno de los estudios desocupados, dos personas dieron un brinco de espanto y levantaron los sudorosos rostros en ese instante.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- _I don't know Hiro…_pero al parecer alguien enfado al jefe.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea, no nos concierne… ¿Podemos continuar?

- _Sure! _XD

**N/A: **Ehh, bueno, en lo que a mi respecta, no creo ignorar que tanto hacían esos dos…

El menor de los Uesugi se encontraba sentado en la recepción, nervioso por lo que le hubiera podido suceder a su amado, y no era por nada, pero su hermano no le había contado precisamente maravillas con respecto al director de NG-Records. Y sacándolo de sus tribulaciones, unos pasos se acercaron hasta detenerse frente a él; levanto la vista y vio a Ryuuichi, con un labio partido y la mejilla roja por el bofetón que su "gran" amigo le había proporcionado, pero sonreía con aquella inocencia típica mientras le ofrecía su mano, listo para salir y anunciar al mundo, que Tatsuha Uesugi, hermano menor de Yuki Eiri, y él, Ryuuichi Sakuma, eran pareja por y para siempre.

**&&OWARI?&&**

**Notas de…bueno, ya saben:** ¡Y al fin! La historia esta terminada, tenía tiempo de querer una aparición de K y Hiro (¡Como amo esa pareja!)…pero por poco y no encuentro el espacio adecuado para ellos en la historia, al final, me gusto como quedo este último capitulo. Espero sus comentarios y les agradezco el haber leído esta historia.

(1) Bueno, no sé, intenten sugerirle a una persona de New York, que salga a psear totalmente sola a la mitad la noche...u.u entonces me entenderan.

Como una ultima cosa, me entere que la canción se llamaba "Super Drive" y no "Seven Days" como yo creía...U.U Puff, pero ya que, un error es un error y lo lamento.

_¡Ah si! Casi lo olvidaba:_

Ya estaban saliendo de las cercanías del edificio cuando el castaño se detuvo en seco, como si hubiese recordado algo de suma importancia…la profunda mirada del moreno le preguntó en silencio.

- Estaba pensando…

- ¿En que?

- n.n ¡¡En que voy a ponerle Nyanko a mi gatito!!

**&&Y AHORA SI: OWARI&&**

El resto ya se lo imaginaran ustedes¡Also sehnen!


End file.
